


My flower aesthetic

by Lil_winchester7



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Gaaaayyy, M/M, im such trash for klance, like hella gay, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_winchester7/pseuds/Lil_winchester7
Summary: Keithxlance high school! AU. klance because i can and because it's cute. they're neighbors and go to the same school. i have another klance fanfic called lost and found so please go read it if you'd like! thanks!~ lil wincehster7





	1. Chapter 1

Keith woke up to the sound of his phone going off with his alarm. he lazily opened one eye, reached out towards his small dresser where his phone was, and stopped the alarm. he opened his other eye and rubbed them with the back of his hand and threw off his covers. he got out of bed walked towards his bathroom. his room was one of those rooms with the bathroom inside it. he took off his shirt, then his sweats and boxers and stepped under the spray of the warm water. he washed his body then his hair and brushed his teeth. 

today was Monday and Keith wasn't looking forward to going to school. he finished showering and turned it off.he stepped out and grabbed his towel, drying his hair and his body off. he walked back into his room and started rifling through his drawers for a clean pair of boxers. he found some and put those on. he walked over to his closet and picked out a red t-shirt with the panic! at the disco logo on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and his black leather jacket. 

he went to sit on the edge of his bed to put his put his socks on and slip on his black and white converse. he grabbed his finger-less gloves and put them on. he got up from his bed and grabbed his putting it in his back pocket and looked around for his headphones. he found them on the floor next to his bed. he must of left them there last night while he was finishing his homework from Friday. 

he put them around his neck, grabbed his bag, and left his room. he and his family lived in a one story house with 3 bed rooms, his own room, his older brother shiro's room, and their parents room. Keith walked into the kitchen and found shiro sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand and another right next to him "morning Keith!" he said with a smile. Keith smiled back and took a seat next to his brother "here" shiro said and slid the coffee towards Keith "thanks" Keith said, taking the mug into his hands and taking a sip. it wasn't burning hot so Keith didn't burn his tongue off. they finished their coffee in silence while shiro read a book and Keith just thought about what was going on at school today. he knew he had to study for a test in chemistry and that he had to present his project in history as well. he finished his coffee and put the mug in the sink. Keith has thought of dropping out for a while now, after all he is a junior so technically he could. sure he only had one more year but Keith wasn't a big fan of school, not like his brother. shiro was golden child out of the two, not that he was smarter or better than Keith but he was attending college now and has a plan for his future. Keith on the other hand didn't. he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do with his life and as a matter of fact he wasn't even sure if he wanted to attend college! his parents knew this and had always been telling him that he should be more like shiro, after a while though Keith got used to it and just stopped caring. 

Keith said goodbye to his brother and shouldered his bag on. he couldn't find his parents so he just grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and left the house. he walked down the drive way to where his motorcycle was parked and got on. he strapped on his helmet, put the key in, started the bike, and drove out the drive way and down the street.

\----------

he arrived at his school after a good 15 minutes of driving and parked his motorcycle in the parking lot. he took off his helmet and hung on the bike. he got off, put the keys in his pocket, and walked toward the entrance of the school. he walked through the doors and made his way toward his locker through the crowded halls. he finally found his locker and opened it putting some of his textbooks back and putting some in his backpack. he closed his locker and started walking to his first class of the day, English. the class wasn't to far from his locker and he got there within a few seconds. he found his seat which was in the middle row and sat down. he set his bag next to him on the floor and took out his notebook and pencil. since class didn't start for another 16 minutes he decided to listen to music while he waited. he put on his headphones and pushed play on his spotify playlist. the song 'teenagers' by my chemical romance started playing. Keith had gone to one of their concerts before the band broke up. Keith's been to a few concerts and the my chemical romance one was his favorite and another concert has yet to top it. he sat in his seat and nodded his head to the beat. after a while other students started to arrive, taking their seats still talking. the teacher finally walked in and told everyone to quiet down. Keith took off his headphones and out them around his neck. the room got a little quieter and the teacher said that they would be working independently today and proceeded to hand out packets to the class. Keith read what the packet was about and was relieved when he saw they were answering questions from the book 'invisible man'. he answered all the questions with ease and eventually finished. he went to the front of the room and turned in his work. as he did so other students looked up from their work as Keith walked. he got back to his seat and put his headphones on so he could listen to his music. he started doodling in his journal while waiting for class to end till he bored of it and took out his phone to watch videos. class ended after what felt like forever and Keith put his stuff away, shouldering his backpack on.

he walked out of the class and into the halls. he stopped by his locker to grab a couple textbooks for his next few classes so he didn't have to go back after each class. he bumped into a couple of people while trying to get to his next class and somehow managed to run into someone making him and the person fall onto the floor. Keith's textbooks slid across the floor away from him and he heard the person groan. his head was pounding from when he hit head against one of the lockers when he fell. he rubbed his head with his hand and looked to see who he had ran into. he recognized him almost immediately, it was Lance McClain. "you ok?" he heard Lance ask "y-yeah i'm fine just ran my head into locker is all." Keith said giving Lance a glare. "aw man i'm sorry i was looking where i was going." Lance said, ignoring Keith's glare. Keith rolled his eyes and started gathering his books from the floor, hopefully none of them were damaged. 

as he picked up his books he saw out of his peripheral vision that Lance was picking up a couple of Keith's books. Keith had picked up most of his books and stood up, Lance doing the same. "here." Lance said handing Kieth his books. Keith gave him the smallest smile and started walking to his geometry class. he found the classroom and set his books on his desk and his bag on the ground. after this class was lunch so that gave Keith a little relief. his geometry teacher walked in and pulled up a power point and told the kids to get their textbooks and notebooks out. through out the whole class he had a really bad headache thanks to stupid Lance.

his head felt like it was about to explode as he walked to the cafeteria to get lunch. he made sure not to run into anyone this time and made it to the cafeteria without bumping into anyone. he walked through the doors and found a small table in a corner, waiting for his friend pidge to arrive. Keith saw pidge walk through the doors and started walking toward them. "hey." he said, falling into step with his friend. pidge gave him a smile "hi!". they waited in line to get their lunch and were talking about the mortal instruments series that Keith had finally gotten pidge to read "well i'm almost done with the first book and just found out that jace and clary are siblings and they kissed?" pidge said giving a little shiver. Keith let out a small laugh "just keep reading the next books and then you'll see what happens." pidge raised an eyebrow at this "what do you mean i'll 'see what happens'?" Keith shook his head and smiled "i'm not telling you 'cause then i'll be spoiling the books for you!" pidge gave Keith a small glare and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

the line was moving so they walked up and finally got to the fridges that have the drinks. Keith didn't get a milk like pidge because he was lactose and tolerant, so he just grabbed an apple juice instead. they grabbed their trays, which had pizza on them, and grabbed some fruit. they got their id's scanned and went to sit back down at their table. they ate and talked till the bell rang for the next class. they got their backpacks on and threw their trays into the trashcan. they left the cafeteria and Keith realized that his headache wasn't as bad as before. he and pidge walked to their chemistry class and found their eats in the back. Keith set his bag and books on the ground next to his feet. the teacher said to get out a pencil and started handing out their tests. Keith didn't really study for this but he probably knew all the material anyway. after the teacher finished handing out the tests he told the class to start. of course this only took pidge ten minutes to finish and as always was the first one to finish. Keith was having a little trouble with balancing a certain equation, but got through it once he figured out he doing the math wrong. he finished his test and walked up to the front of the room and turned in his own test. he walked back to his seat and just as he was about to he tripped and fell, hard. his arm folded a weird way and when he fell on it a sharp pain shot up his arm. he heard people laughing and snickering and saw that it was lotor who had tripped him. lotor and his friends were laughing and not even trying to hide it. pidge got out of their seat and went to check on Keith. "you ok?" they asked. Keith nodded and stood up, rubbing his arm. they went to sit down in their seats and the teacher asked what all the ruckus was about. lotor lied and said that it was nothing and teacher went back to their computer. Keith gave lotor a nasty look when he turned to look at Keith. "don't pay attention to them," pidge said gently elbowing Keith "you're only giving them what they want." Keith sighed and looked at his left arm, the one that was hurting like hell. he saw that a bruise was blooming and was already turning purple.

Keith's headache had come back after he fell and now it was too much for him to handle. he raised his hand and asked to go to the nurse. the teacher said yes and Keith got up from his seat and walked out of the class. he made his way through the halls and found the nurse's office. he opened the door and took a seat in the waiting. he fell onto the floor twice today. twice! that is one too many times a person should even fall! first lance then stupid lotor, today has been a fantastic day. NOT! Keith felt his head pounding and his arm was hurting real bad. the nurse finally stepped out of her office with her previous patient and asked Keith to come in. he took a seat on the only other chair in the office. there was a fridge in the corner of the room and big counter top with lots of medical tools on the other side of the room. the nurse took Keith's temperature and asked what was wrong. he told her that he had fallen and hit his head on a locker and that the headache still hadn't gone away. she nodded her head and walked over to the counter top. she got a couple pills and a small cup of water for Keith. Keith took the pills and drank the water, throwing the empty cup away. the nurse wrote him a pass and sent him back to class. by the time he got back it was time to go their next class and the bell had rang. pidge had packed up Keith's things for him, Keith was glad to have pidge as his friend. he put his bag on and picked up his books. he left the class and made his way to his last class of the day, history. he needed to stop by his locker so he could drop off his books and grab his poster. he quickly left his books and grabbed his poster. he checked the time and saw that he was about to be late if he didn't hurry up. he started running through the halls and reached the classroom bursting through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

lance and hunk had just sat down in their last class, history, when someone burst through the door. the guy came fumbling in and nearly tripped over his own feet. he caught his balance and looked up and lance saw that the tips of his ears were turning pink. it took lance a couple of seconds to realize that the guy was Keith Kogane, his neighbor. when Keith had moved in when lance was 5, lance was so happy to have another kid to finally play with. they became friends real fast and started playing at the park with each other and having sleepovers. after a couple years though the slowly drifted apart and just kind of stopped talking to each other and going over to each other's house. sure they would be polite and say hi whenever they saw each other but other than that they never really talked. lance didn't really care because soon enough he found his new best friend, Hunk.

Keith walked to his seat and lance watched him as he did. after Keith sat down lance turned his attention back to the front. the teacher announced that they would be presenting today. Shit! lance had forgotten that was today and had left his poster at home. shit, shit, shit! he could get a detention for this and he didn't really feel like staying after school today. he turned to hunk and whispered "dude i forgot that we were presenting today, i left my fucking poster at home!" lance started biting his lip, he did this when he got nervous. hunk's eyes widened "seriously?" he said. lance nodded in response, he didn't want to get a detention cause then his coach will hear about it and he'll probably bench lance for a couple games! the teacher called up the first person to present. hopefully they would have to finish presenting tomorrow? the people were taking forever to present and they were going in alphabetical order so that meant lance wasn't up for while. lance checked the time, 2:00. he only had thirty more minutes of class till school ended and there were still six other people who had to present their posters. lance let out a breathe of relief and relaxed. hunk had already gone up and presented and then it was the next person's turn. maybe he wouldn't get a detention and won't get benched. right after the third person had finished the bell rang. lance put his backpack on and waited for hunk to pack up.

they walked into the hallways and went their separate ways because hunk had to get home. lance said goodbye and made his way to his locker. he grabbed a couple textbooks for his homework and put them in his backpack. he closed his locker and started walking to the school ice rink for hockey practice.

practice finished and lance went to the boys locker room to change. he traded his hockey skates for his shoes and he put on a plain white shirt and faded jeans. he packed up all his gear and slung his backpack on and set the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder. he left the locker room and walked out of the gym to find his older brother waiting in his truck. "hey hermanito!" his older brother, Carlos, said as lance got into the passenger seat. lance gave his brother a smile "thanks for picking me up." he said "yeah no problem, mom told me you needed a ride and i was in the area." his brother then started driving and backed out of the parking lot and drove in the direction of their house.

\----------

they arrived home and got out of the truck. lance unlocked the door with his keys and walked into the house. before he could even get to his room he was tackled by his younger siblings, the twins Isabella and Lucas. "lance!" the said in unison. lance laughed "hello to you too." Carlos walked in after lance "alright come on let him get up you two." the twins got off of lance and he stood up grabbing his bags from the floor. he saw his mom and dad and said hi.

he went up stairs to his room and placed his bags on the floor. he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. his body felt sore from practice and he just wanted to fall asleep right there. he managed to get off his bed after lolling in and out of sleep and went to go take shower. 

he walked into the hallway bathroom that he shared with his siblings and locked the door. he got undressed and turned on the shower. he stepped into the shower and under the warm spray. he let the water fall on him and run down his body. his shoulders ached so the warm water made it feel better. he washed his hair then the rest of himself, but stayed in the shower under the water. he thought about his day and remembered that he had run into Keith in hallway. he knew that Keith had hit his head pretty hard and wondered if he was ok. he thought about going next door to check on him but decided that would be too weird.

he turned off the shower, got out, and dried himself with his towel. he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom to go to his room. he closed his bedroom door behind him and started looking for a pair of boxers. he found some in the giant pile of clean clothes he has yet to put away. he put them on and found a star wars pj shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. when he finished dressing he left his room and went to the kitchen. he could already smell something good from the top of the stairs that made his mouth water and hurried down the stairs. he entered the kitchen and found his mom making enchiladas. they were in the oven already and she was working on something else. lance walked over to stand next to his mom and help her cook. he helped take the tails off the shrimp and put them in a bowl. he took the shrimp and poured it into another bowl full of other ingredients to make ceviche. he mixed it all together by stirring it and then placed it in the fridge for it to get cold. the enchiladas were ready and his mom took them out of the oven and lance got plates out. she served each of the plates and lance set them on the table. he grabbed cups and utensils as well and placed them by each plate. "hijo por favor go call your siblings and father for dinner." lance nodded and went to get everyone. he found his brother and dad in the living room "hey dinners ready." he told them and they went to the kitchen. he ran up the stairs and looked for the twins and his older sister. he found the twins and told them to go downstairs for dinner. he walked to his sister's room and knocked on the door. she opened the door "what's up?" she asked "hey Alondra, dinners ready so come downstairs." he said and she followed him to the kitchen. everyone was seated and he went to sit in between Lucas and Carlos. they said their prayers and started eating, Isabella and Lucas started throwing food at each other and their dad had to tell them to stop and mind their manners. everyone talked about their day and lance told them about practice. 

they all finished eating and lance helped pick up the table. his mom washed the dishes while he dried them and put them away. they wiped down the counters, lance swept and helped put the rest of the food away. "gracias hijo." his mom said when they finished and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before he left. he went upstairs to his room and started his homework. he finished his algebra homework and decided to take a little break and by little break he meant he didn't really feel like doing anymore homework. he texted hunk for a little while then started watching videos on you tube. he checked the time and realized he had wasted a whole hour. lance was the king of procrastination and after an hour 'break' he still didn't feel like doing homework, but did it anyway. 

he finally finished after what felt like forever and checked the time, 7:56. he put his textbooks away and grabbed his laptop. he decided to watch Netflix till he was tired.he walked to his bed and got comfortable. he picked out a Rom-com. anyone that really knew lance knew that he was a sucker for Rom-com's. he chose the classic serendipity and watched it. 

lance had finished the movie and the credits started rolling. he really loved that movie and he wasn't quite sure why but maybe because it was just a truly great movie in lance's opinion. he checked the time, 9:29. he closed his laptop and set it on the little dresser by his bed. he turned off the light and got into bed underneath his blankets. the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

he woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door and saying to get ready for school, he was too tired to tell who it was. he didn't want to get out of bed because he was so warm but eventually got up. he did his bed and went to the bathroom. the twins were brushing their teeth already and lance joined them, using the second sink. he finished brushing his teeth, flossed, and brushed his hair. he left the bathroom and went back to his room. he picked out a grey shirt, blue jeans, and his usual jacket. he got dressed and slipped on his shoes. he grabbed his phone from his desk, his backpack and made sure to grab his poster for history. he went downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down just as the twins came running in with his older sister in tow. alondra was trying to do Isabella's hair but she kept running from her. alondra eventually gave up and poured cereal for twins. "Isabella c'mere." lance said and looked around for the brush and hair ties. he saw it on the counter and told his little sister to grab them and bring them to him. she handed him the brush and the hair ties. he started brushing her hair and told her to stay still. he gave her two pigtail braids and told her to sit down. alondra gave him a thankful look and he smiled. he saw that Lucas has yet to brush his own hair and decided to try and calm it. he brushed Lucas's hair while his little brother ate his cereal. he went to sit back down and finish his cereal only to find that it was soggy. he finished it anyway and put his bowl in the sink.

he waited for his siblings to finish eating and then got everyone into his blue jeep. he got into the drivers seat and started the car. he made sure the twins were buckled in and his sister. his older sister used to have a car but crashed it and kind of got grounded, so lance has to drive her to school when she doesn't have a ride. he backed out of the driveway and drove to the twins' school first.

they dropped the twins off and he started driving to their high school. he parked in his usual spot and turned the jeep off. he and his sister got off and went their separate ways. he made his way to his locker and placed his poster in it. he took out a few books and put them in his bag. he closed his locker and walked to the cafeteria. he found his friend hunk sitting at a table with someone. as lance got closer he saw that it was a girl, it was that shay girl. hunk has a huge crush on her and lance has been telling him to ask her out already. they were laughing and lance didn't want to interrupt so he just grabbed an apple and left the cafeteria before they could spot him. he decided to go and hang out on the front steps of the school.

every once and a while he would wink at some girls getting them to giggle and blush. he finished his apple and got up to throw it away. while he was walking back to the steps he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine. he knew it had to be Keith. the person parked their bike and took off their helmet and he was right. it was Keith. lance knew the sound of that motorcycle. he grew up hearing it rev and take off whenever Keith would leave and come back. lance used to watch Keith work on that motorcycle through his window. some people would probably call that weird and crazy but lance liked watching Keith work on it, the way his muscles moved underneath his tight black shirt and the way his arms moved an- WAIT no! lance shook his head. he wasn't so much confused with his sexuality and he knew he had a crush on Keith that he stopped denying years ago, but he knew Keith more than likely didn't feel the same. he came to terms that he and Keith would never happen. he talked to his older sister and brother about all this and was still working up the courage to tell his parents.

Keith hung his helmet and started walking in lance's direction. OH SHIT. lance started freaking out inwardly and looked down, away, anywhere but Keith. lance and Keith used to play together all the time when they were younger but once they hit high school they kind of stopped talking to each other. this made lance upset and sort of sad because the summer before freshman year he had developed a crush on Keith and admitted to himself that he did. he's been wanting to ask Keith out on date but felt that he would get rejected and Keith would most definitely stop talking to him for forever. 

Keith walked past him and into the school. lance let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood up. he shouldered his backpack on and walked to his first class.


	3. Chapter 3

lance found his first class, Spanish, and went to go and take a seat. he put his bag on the ground next to him and took out his notebook. other students started to arrive and the teacher walked in. they started taking notes on pronunciation and verbs. lance already knew all of this and took this class to get an easy A. eventually the bell for the next class rang and the whole class started packing. lance shouldered his bag on and walked out of the class. he didn't bother going to his locker and walked to his next class. he found hunk sitting in their usual spots for engineering. their teacher told them to start working on the model cars and 3 by 3 cubes if they hadn't finished it yet. hunk being hunk had finished it the very week it was assigned and lance was still working on his own cube. lance still couldn't get the the little blocks to stay glued together so hunk helped him "thanks man." lance said giving hunk a smile. hunk chuckled to himself and smiled back "no problem." while hunk glued together the small blocks, lance started on their model car. he started making the designs on CAD and adding color. he of course made it blue seeing as to it was his favorite color.

hunk finished gluing and gave lance his pieces. lance decided to color it and try to put it together. hunk went to get blocks of wood for their car so they could cut out the pieces. after cutting out a few pieces it was time for lunch. lance put their stuff away and hunk sent their CAD work to the teacher. the put their bags on and left to go get lunch. "so how's it going with shay?" lance asked with a smirk. hunk's face turned several different shades of red at the mention of her name "uh-um...er-good?" he replied. lance laughed at his friend "aw come on buddy i'm just messing with you." lance said placing a hand on his shoulder. hunk's face just turned an even darker shade of red. they walked into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. lance put his bag on the table and went to get in line to get lunch. hunk was about to follow him but shay saw him and waved him over. he looked at lance who gave him two thumbs up and gave him a look that said 'go'. hunk smiled gratefully at lance and left to go with shay. lance didn't mind eating lunch alone and was glad that his best friend was finally hanging out with the girl that he liked. hunk's had a big crush on shay since freshman year. after 2 years of crushing on her hunk finally went up to talk to her and now he was hanging out with her. sure lance has had a few girlfriends but it just didn't feel right so he would end up breaking it off and getting slapped by the girl. 

the line started moving and lance moved with it. he grabbed a tray and put a few things on it. he went to sit back at his table and started eating. while he was eating he felt like someone was staring at him and looked around. as he looked around he caught a pair of familiar pair of blue-gray eyes. he immediately looked away, his face burning. holy crap! was Keith staring at him? he turned around again and saw that Keith was still staring at him but his face had turned a light shade of pink on his pale skin. they stared at each other till Keith looked away. lance's face felt as though it were on fire. he didn't feel hungry anymore and grabbed his tray and bag. he threw his tray away and left the cafeteria. he had butterflies in his stomach at this point and needed to get away. he walked into the library and went to the far back. he found a table and set his things down on it. he slumped into a chair and took deep breathes. it's ok it was just Keith staring at you that's all. his heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breath. he finally calmed himself down and checked the time on his phone, 11:20. he had a good ten minutes till his next class started and decided to spend the rest of it in the library.

he sat there and started thinking. why was Keith staring at him in the first place? why didn't he look away when lance caught him? was he blushing when they were staring or what? these questions raced through lance's head all at once giving him a headache. maybe Keith did like him? no he didn't he couldn't, could he? lance let out a sigh let his head fall into his hands. he heard the bell ring and got up. he shouldered on his bag and walked to his next class, English. he found he classroom and took a seat in the back. he didn't really feel like sitting near the front today. he took out his notebook and started taking the notes that were on the board. he saw hunk and shay walk in and sit near the front. hunk looked around for lance and saw him. he gave him a concerned look but lance gave him a reassuring smile. the teacher started lecturing and lance was kind of paying attention but not really. he was still thinking about Keith. he didn't want to be thinking about it now but his brain decided to anyway. for the rest of class all he thought about was Keith, Keith, Keith. lance felt like screaming! he decided to lay his head down on his desk and close his eyes. 

\----------

the bell rang waking lance up. he rubbed his eyes and packed up his things. he put his backpack on and left the class. he headed straight to his locker to grab his poster and walked to his history class. he sat in his usual seat and hunk walked in and sat right next to him. his teacher waited for the other students to come in and take a seat before calling up the first person to present today. lance watched the door as other students came walking in, then Keith walked in. lance's breath caught in his throat. he watched as Keith walked to his seat in the back. the teacher started talking and called up the next student who needed to present, it was Keith. Keith stood up and went to grab his poster from the back counter. he walked up to the front and started talking "i did my project on JFK." after that sentence lance didn't really hear anything else but instead concentrated on Keith's features. from his pale skin to his raven hair. when they were younger lance would tease Keith about his mullet but secretly he liked it. Keith finished presenting and went to sit down. as he walked back he kept his head down. the teacher called the next person and they presented, then it was lance's turn. "good luck." hunk said as lance walked up to the front of the classroom. he opened his poster up and started reading off of it.

he finished presenting and walked back to his seat. hunk patted him on the back "you did great man." lance smiled "thanks." they spent the rest of the class having presentations and then it was time to go home. lance packed his things and walked out of class with hunk. they started walking to the front of the school "hey do you need a ride home?" lance asked. hunk shook his head "nah my grandma's coming to pick me up." he replied. lance nodded and they walked in silence for a while. "hey uh-lance are you ok dude? you've been acting weird since lunch." hunk asked, his voice filled with concern. "i'm fine it's nothing." lance said "you sure? i mean if you want to talk about it you know you can." he said. "i know." lance replied giving him a grateful smile. they walked the rest of the way in silence and said goodbye. lance didn't have practice today so he walked towards his jeep. he saw his sister waiting there, talking to one of her guy friends. she saw him walking towards them and said bye to her friend. "hey hermanito." she said as lance unlocked the jeep. "hi." lance said as he got into the drivers seat. "who was that?" he asked and started the car "oh that was Alex." she said and put on her seat belt. lance nodded and put on his own seat belt. before he heard the click of the buckle he noticed something on his windshield. he let the seat belt go and got out of the car. he walked in front of the jeep and reached for what looked like a piece of paper. he grabbed from the windshield wiper and looked up at his sister. she was trying to see what it was but wasn't able to. lance walked to his side and opened the door, sitting back in the drivers seat. he looked at his sister then at the paper. it had his name on it in blue. he stared at it till his sister spoke up "well aren't you gonna open it?" she asked. lance fumbled with the paper, his heart racing. he finally unfolded it and saw that there was writing in it. roses are red, violets are blue, your eyes are pretty and blue too. lance felt his face burn and looked at his sister. she took the paper from him and read it. what if Keith wrote this? oh. my. GOD! "you ok lance?" alondra asked. lance opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "do you know who this might be from?" she asked. lance shook his head and took the paper back from his sister. he drove out of the parking lot not even bothering to put on his seat belt. as he drove he thought of who it could possibly be from. lance knew that there were a couple of girls who had a crush on him, maybe it was one of them. then he thought maybe it was from Keith. no it couldn't be that's just wishful thinking.

they arrived at the twins' school and alondra went inside to get them. they got into the car and lance said hi. he drove them home and everyone went to their rooms. lance said hi to his parents and noticed that his older brother was still at work. he walked upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. he dropped his bag onto the floor and took the piece of paper out of his pocket. he sat on his bed and unfolded it, reading it again. roses are red, violets are blue, your eyes are pretty and blue too. he was still pondering on who this could possibly be from. he could just walk next door and ask Keith if he did leave this for lance. all he had to do was walk downstairs, out the front door, walk to Keith's house that was literally next door, knock on the door, and ask Keith if he gave this to lance. yeah! it was that easy. lance stood up to leave but immediately felt a wave of nausea wash over him. he sat back down and took a deep breath. this shouldn't be hard. he stood up again and left his room, walked downstairs, and out the front door. he looked to his left where Keith's house was. he walked out of his yard and towards Keith's house. he walked up the stone walkway, that led to the door, and rang the doorbell.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith's heart felt as if it was about to explode. he just put the paper on lance's windshield and was now running to his bike. he fumbled with his keys and started his motorcycle. he put his helmet on and drove away from the school as past as possible.

he arrived at his house and parked his bike. he unlocked the front door and closed it behind him. he ran upstairs and slammed his door shut. his heart was still racing and his breathing was all over the place. he put his backpack on the floor and took off his jacket. he started pacing around his room. what if lance didn't like him back? what if this was all a stupid idea? Keith continued pacing until he heard someone knock on his door. he walked over and opened it, it was shiro. "are you ok? i can hear you from downstairs." he said. "oh-uh sorry i'll stop." he said. shiro gave him a concerned look "are you ok?" he asked "y-yeah i'm fine." Keith said, waving a dismissive hand at his brother. but shiro wasn't having it and walked in, closing the door behind him. "i know you're not fine. you're pacing around in your room and your hands are shaking." Keith let out a sigh "well i mean i guess i'm kind of nervous, wait no scratch that i'm really nervous and scared because i might of left a note on lance's car after school kind of saying that i like him and i'm just freaking out now because what if he finds out that it was fro-." Keith was cut off by the sound of their doorbell ringing. "were you expecting anyone?" shiro asked, Keith shook his head and a realization dawned on him. what if it was lance and he figured it out. Keith ran down the stairs, shiro right behind him. Keith stared at door as shiro came to stand next to him. Keith looked at shiro and hissed "check who it is." and shiro stepped toward the door and looked through the peep hole. he turned back to Keith and mouthed 'lance'. Keith felt his legs turn to jelly and felt like he was about to puke. IT WAS LANCE! oh god why? "do you want me to open it?" shiro whispered. Keith shook his head so fast that he got dizzy "you can open it but don't tell him i'm here!" Keith said just as the door bell rang again. Keith ran into the kitchen and hid in a corner. he heard shiro open the front door "hi is Keith home?" he heard lance ask. "oh uh- you just missed him. he went out somewhere." shiro said. Keith quietly tiptoed to the kitchen window and slowly looked out the window. he saw lance and he had a confused look on his face. "oh well i just thought he was home because his bike was here." lance said gesturing toward Keith's motorcycle parked in the driveway. "oh yeah uh- his friend, pidge, came by and picked him up." shiro said trying to cover for Keith. Keith saw a disappointed look cross lance's face "oh well that's ok. i guess i'll go now." he said and turned around to walk back to his house. "i'll let him know that you came by." shiro said after lance. lance gave him a smile and continued walking home. Keith quickly closed the curtain and went back to his corner before lance could see him. shiro closed the door and walked into the kitchen, looking for Keith.

Keith felt his heart racing and was about to puke. shiro found him and walked over to the corner "you ok?" he asked. "yeah just almost had a heart attack but i'm fine now." Keith said a bit sarcastically. shiro rolled his eyes and helped Keith up. Keith walked to the table and took a seat. he crossed his arms on the table and let his head fall into his arms, letting out a long sigh "i want to tell him that i like him, but what if he rejects me and says no and then i'm left feeling embarrassed." his voice muffled by his arms. shiro chuckled "well you'll never no if you don't do it. who knows, maybe he'll like you back." shiro said in an attempt to comfort his brother. "oh please you could have anyone you want and don't even have to worry about rejection. everyone practically drools over you." Keith said. shiro rolled his eyes "sure." Keith lifted his head from the table and cocked an eyebrow. "whatever i'm going to my room." he got up from the table and went upstairs. he closed his door behind him and flopped down on his bed. he felt so frustrated about his feelings and gaining the confidence to tell lance how he felt to where he wanted to scream. he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. he felt a bit better after getting that out of his system. he grabbed his phone and headphones and played his music. he out the volume all the way up and let the songs play. he felt like he wanted to cry and scream from the top of a building. he wanted lance to be his and to love him. he wanted to love lance but was to scared of rejection. god why did he have to be such a fucking loser and not have the balls to tell lance. Keith felt upset with himself. upset that he couldn't tell lance, upset that he was the way he was, upset that he wasn't strong enough to open up and say what he felt even if he knew he was going to most likely get rejected. he's been crushing on lance since 7th grade. he slowly stopped talking to lance because he couldn't handle being around him knowing that lance would never like him back. he started avoiding lance and kept to himself most of the time and just stayed home, working on his bike and listening to music. he's been wanting to tell lance for years now but fear made him overthink everything and just chickened out. he was a junior now and it has been 5 years since he found out he had feelings for lance. after a while of staring at the ceiling and thinking of how stupid he felt, he decided to start his homework. hopefully it would take his mind off of this. 

he started with his chemistry homework and worked way through to his history homework. after a couple of hours he finished and put all his things away. he wanted to go out maybe to see a movie with pidge but decided against it since lance was probably waiting for Keith to "get home". he stayed in his room and continued listening to his music. he read a book he just got, tales from shadowhunter academy. he'd already read all the other books from the mortal instruments series to the infernal devices. he'd already got lady midnight and lord of the shadows from the infernal devices series which is new. he got comfortable on his bed and started reading. 

he'd been reading for what felt like forever when he heard a knock on his door. he paused his music and put his headphones around his neck. he got up from his bed and opened his door. it was his dad. "just wanted to say hi. just got home from work." he said. Keith smiled and gave his dad a hug. "you finish your homework?" his dad asked "yeah, i was just reading." his dad ruffled his hair "good." and left to his room. Keith smiled to himself. he was grateful that he had a family like his. shiro was a great brother who immediately accepted Keith for who he was and his parents were totally cool with it. he'd told them his sophomore year and they accepted him with open arms. he left his room and went downstairs when he heard the front door open. it meant his mom was home. his mom and him were extremely close especially after he came out. he saw his mom and took her purse for her. he placed it on the little table by the front door and hugged his mom. "hi Keith." she said hugging him back and planting a kiss on his head. Keith let go "how was your day?" he asked. his mom smiled "it was alright. one of my co-workers, Kelly, was being a total bitch today." she said laughing. Keith laughed too "how was your day?" she asked. he thought about his day and everything that had happened came rushing over him. "it was good. same thing different day." he said. he mom laughed again and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. "ok well i'm gonna go upstairs and change. i'll be down in a bit to start dinner." and she left, walking up the stairs. shiro came out of the kitchen "mom and dad home?" he asked. Keith nodded and went into the kitchen to set up for dinner. his mom came down stairs in a yellow tank top and a pair of sweats. they decided to make lasagna and salad. Keith started the salad while his mom worked on the lasagna. after a little while they had the lasagna in the oven and the salad in the fridge. Keith started setting the table, placing the plates and utensils in their places. after he finished that he went upstairs to shiro's room. he knocked on the door and shiro answered "hey." he said stepping into the room. shiro didn't bother closing the door and went back to what he was doing "what's up?" shiro asked from where he was sitting at his desk. "i just wanted to thank you for telling lance i wasn't home." he said. shiro turned to face Keith "it was no problem," he said smiling "you're my little brother and i would do anything for you. even if it means telling the boy you like that you're not home, when in actuality you're in the kitchen hiding in a corner." Keith rolled his eyes "i have my reasons ok?" shiro put his hands up in defense. they both laughed and Keith snorted a bit. it was something that he couldn't help that he kind of got from his mom.

"well dinner's gonna be ready soon, so i'll leave you alone now." Keith said and got up to leave shiro to his work. he went across to his room and checked his phone for any messages. 

Pidge: hey where'd you go after school? i was looking for you but couldn't find you???

Keith unlocked his phone and texted pidge back.

Keith: yeah sorry. had to get home to finish all the homework we were given. i swear teachers act like we have no lives!

Keith saw the little bubble that meant pidge was texting back.

Pidge: lol right? anyway i guess i'll see you tomorrow then. good luck on that homework.

Keith put his phone back down and sat on his bed. he let himself fall back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. he felt like an idiot for what he did this afternoon. hiding from lance. seriously? but he couldn't help the way he felt. he felt scared and he wasn't entirely sure why. maybe of rejection? of lance himself? whatever it was, it was beginning to annoy the fuck out of Keith and he did not like it. not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

after going to Keith's house to see if he was and only to find he wasn't, lance walked back to his house. he saw Keith's motorcycle in the drive way which had struck him as strange since Keith's older brother, shiro?, said he'd gone out. whenever Keith left his house he usually left on his bike not in a friends car. lance opened the front door and went upstairs to his room. while he walked up the stairs he could smell the food his mom was making for dinner. he walked into his room and practically slammed the door shut. of all the times for Keith to be gone! he almost never went out and was always home. lance took the note out from his pocket and set it on the small dresser next to his bed. he flopped onto his bed face first and screamed into his pillow. not because he was angry but because he felt like he was going to throw up and felt super nervous. he wanted to know if the note was from Keith. he needed to know. he stopped screaming and thought that if Keith wasn't home then he would ask him about it tomorrow at school. 

he got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. he walked through the archway that led into the kitchen and started helping his mom with dinner. "here mijo start cutting the onions." she said and gave lance a knife, the cutting board, and a white onion. he started cutting and almost immediately his eyes started tearing up. he couldn't wipe his eyes because if he did it would only be making it worse. he finished cutting and practically ran to the sink to wash his hands and eyes. god that was the worst feeling in the world he thought as he washed his eyes. he found some napkins and dried his hands and face. "what do you want me to do with these mama?" lance asked. "en un pequeño contenedor mijo and then put it on the table." she replied. lance did as he was told and put it on the table when he was done. he set up the table and asked his mom if she needed anymore help. she told him no and gave him smile. he smiled back and left the kitchen. he went into the living room and sat on the couch. he turned the t.v on and looked for something to watch. he decided on watching some random movie that was on. it was an old black and white movie about a love story between a man and a woman. lance was sucker for these kinds of movies. he watched it till his mom started calling everyone to dinner. he got up and turned the t.v off. everyone had come downstairs and were sitting down. lance sat in between his twin siblings and his mom started serving everyone, it was the ceviche they made yesterday. 

everyone started eating and talking about their days. lance didn't really feel like talking so his mom spared him from doing so. everyone finished eating and started helping to pick up. lance washed the dishes while his sister put them away. after everyone had helped and left it was just him and Alondra in the kitchen. "so..." she said as she put a plate away "was it Keith?" she asked. Lance almost dropped the glass cup he was washing "w-what do you mean Keith?" he asked. His sister gave him an obvious "Seriously? i saw you sneak out and go next door, i'm not stupid lance." she gave a little laugh and continued drying the dishes. Lance could feel his face burn and prayed to god that it wasn't noticeable. they finished cleaning in silence. Lance went back upstairs to his room and grabbed his laptop from his desk. he went onto his tumblr and scrolled through. he liked a couple posts and re-blogged a few till he got tired. it 9:23 and he felt like he was about to pass out. he put his phone on the charger and climbed under his bed sheets. the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

Lance woke up to the sound of his phone going off. he reached for it frantically, wanting to turn off the alarm. he grabbed it and hit the snooze button, lying back down in his bed. he didn't want to get out but a the same time he wanted to find out if it was Keith or not. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to his closet. he rubbed his eyes as he looked for a shirt to wear. he picked out a gray shirt with white stripes and a pair of black jeans. he put those on and slipped on his gray shoes. he walked over to his nightstand, where his phone was charging, and put his phone in his pocket. he left his room and went to the bathroom. luckily no one was in there yet so he walked in and closed the door behind him. he brushed his teeth, washed his face and brushed his hair. he left the bathroom and went back to his room to grab his backpack and hockey bag. he went downstairs to the kitchen and found the twins already sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. "good morning lance!" Lucas said as lance went to make a bowl of cereal for himself. "morning Lucas." he said and went to sit at the table "morning izzy." he said. she smiled with a mouthful of cereal in reply, making Lucas laugh.

they'd all finished just Alondra when came down stairs. "you guys ready?" lance asked. the twins nodded and put their backpacks on. he told the twins to go and say goodbye to their parents and then they were out the door. he got into the drivers seat and started the car. "put your seat belts on." he said and didn't leave till he heard the click of their seat belts. he backed out of the drive way and headed to the twins' school.

they dropped them off and he drove to their high school. he parked the jeep and turned it off. he and Alondra said good bye and he made his way to his locker. he opened it taking out the books he needed for his first two classes. he was about to go into his first class when he remembered the note. he turned back around and headed toward the front of the school. he sat on the steps and waited for Keith to get there. he'd messing around on his phone when he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine. he looked up and put his phone away. he took out the note from his pocket and started walking toward Keith. he'd almost reached Keith when that pidge kid came up and started talking to Keith. great! lance stopped walking and decided he didn't want to do this in front of Keith's friend. he walked back up the steps of the school and went to his Spanish class. he took his seat and took out his notebook. he practically slammed his notebook onto his desk and got a couple looks. the teacher started lecturing and lance started taking notes. eventually the bell for the next class rang and lance hurriedly packed his things. he left the class bumping into a few people on the way out. he searched the hallway for any sign of Keith but didn't see him. he let out a quiet frustrated groan and instead walked to his engineering class. he took his usual seat next to hunk. "you ok?" hunk asked. lance realized he probably looked really mad and put on his signature smile. "of course i am, why wouldn't i be?" he said and put a hand on hunk's shoulder. hunk raised an eyebrow but didn't push. they continued working on their CAD car and talked about classes. 

the bell for lunch rang and lance shouldered his bag on. he didn't even bother waiting for hunk and left the class. he looked around the halls for Keith till he spotted the raven haired boy walking to the cafeteria. he was alone. lance shoved his way through the sea of students, trying to catch up to Keith. he finally got through the lunch room doors and saw Keith in line. he was still alone and lance thanked god for that. he started running toward Keith but was stopped by someone pulling him back by his backpack. he nearly fell but balanced himself before he could. he turned around to see who it was. it was lotor. "what do you lotor?" lance asked, a bit annoyed. "oh nothing just wanted to know when you'd be able to pay me back that ten dollars you borrowed the other day." lance felt his stomach drop. holy crap he'd forgotten all about that "oh uh-yeah. yeah the money, well you see i forgot about that but-" lance didn't finish his sentence because before he could lotor had snapped his fingers and zethrid had grabbed both of lance's arms restraining him. his arms were starting hurt with zethrid holding them behind his back. "now lance you're gonna give my money by tomorrow or you will pay the consequences, understood?" lotor said. lance glared at lotor "fine." he said and zethrid let go of him. lance rubbed his arms and watched as lotor and his stupid minions left. he went back to looking for Keith but couldn't find him anymore. he decided to get lunch and went to look for a place to sit. a table of girls offered him a seat but he kindly declined. he looked around for hunk and saw him sitting with shay. lance of course didn't want to interrupt them so he walked out of the cafeteria and to the library. 

he walked through the library doors and took a seat at one of the tables. there were a couple of other students in there reading or doing work. lance set his bag down next to him and started eating. he'd gotten chicken nuggets with a side of fries and a Gatorade. he opened his Gatorade and took a drink. he ate his nuggets and fries and after threw away his tray. he still had some Gatorade left and put it away in his bag. he got up and started walking around, browsing through the shelves. after walking for a little he found himself in the back of the library. he noticed the books were really thick and a bit dusty. he took one out of the shelf and dusted it off, 'Sherlock Holmes and the hound of baskerville'. he opened it and was met with more dust. he waved his hand through the air, trying to get the dust away from him. he opened to the first page and started reading. he'd read Sherlock Holmes before and in fact was a huge fan of the books. the only people who knew this were his family and hunk. he never really told anyone else about this because he thought maybe they'd make fun of him or something. especially the girls he's dated in the past. he continued to read but stopped when he heard something moving in the next row over. he walked down the aisle and turned into the next one where he heard the noise. the person had their back turned to him but he knew who it was. Keith. he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith had been looking through the shelves for a specific book, 'huckle berry fin' by mark twain. he needed it for his English class tomorrow. he just found the book when he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned around expecting someone to ask him for help, but instead found lance. he felt his breath catch in his throat and his legs felt like they were about to give out. he told himself to calm down, act natural. he slowly raised an eyebrow at lance "yes?" lance cleared his throat and reach into his jacket pocket. he unfolded it and handed it to Keith, Keith read it. roses are red, violets are blue, your eyes are pretty and blue too. oh CRAP. this was the note he put on lance's car yesterday. he kept himself calm and tried not to give away that he already knew about this look. he looked back up at lance "why did you give me this?" he asked playing dumb. he saw something flash in lance's eyes, disappointment. he felt bad that he was lying but he just wasn't ready to tell lance. "w-wait you mean you didn't put this on my car yesterday?" lance asked. Keith shook his head "no." lance looked down and then back up "are you...are you sure?" Keith heard a hopeful tone in his voice. he nodded. lance took the note back and shoved it in his pocket "ok. well sorry to bother you." and with that he was gone. Keith continued looking for the book and thought about how much of an idiot he was. he was so close! he could've told lance but instead he chickened out. he found the book he was looking for and checked it out. the bell for the next class rang and Keith started walking to his chemistry class.

he walked in and sat in his usual spot. soon pidge came in and sat down next to Keith. the teacher walked in and told them to take out their journals and start writing. he took out his notebook and started writing down notes. the teacher handed out worksheets for them to do after the lecture. Keith started working on it and finished it in no time. pidge too had finished by the time he had and took his paper for him. they sat back down and pulled out a book. Keith did the same and read his own his book.

\----------

the bell rang and Keith packed his things. he waited for pidge and they walked each other to their classes. Keith found his geometry class and walked in, taking a seat. he took out his notebook and started doing the bell-work on the board. soon the teacher pulled up a power point, told them to take out their textbooks and started lecturing. Keith zoned in and out through out the class. he was gonna leave another note for lance today. he took out a piece of paper and started writing: roses are red, violets are blue, no one in the entire galaxy can compare to you. he folded it up neatly and put in his pocket.

the bell eventually rang and Keith packed his things. he rushed out of the classroom and sprinted to the front of the school, not even bothering to stop by his locker. he ran into the parking lot and looked around for lance's car. he found it and quickly left the note on the windshield. he looked around to see if lance was anywhere in sight but didn't see him. he unzipped his backpack and pulled out a fake blue flower. he placed it carefully next to note, making sure it didn't fall. after he did that he zipped his bag back up and ran to his motorcycle. he put the key in and started the engine. as he drove out of the parking he saw lance walk out of the school and toward his car. Keith decided to hide behind a bush and watched lance.he turned his bike off and watched lance as he picked up the note and flower. slowly lance's face broke into a small smile. lance looked up and around as if he'd be able to spot whoever left the note. Keith turned his bike on and drove away from the school, smiling to himself the whole way.

he got to his house and parked his bike. he unlocked the front door to his house and walked in. he hung his keys up and looked around the house to see if anyone was home yet. no one was home so Keith went upstairs to his room and started his homework.

he finished quick and went back downstairs to get something to eat. he found a maruchan cup and opened it. he poured hot water into it and heated it up in the microwave. he looked for a fork and took out the cup of noodles when the microwave started beeping. he went to sit in the living room and put on 'the dark knight'. Keith's always been a fan of batman. he even had batman boxers. he sat on the couch and ate his noodles.

about a third way through the movie the doorbell rang. it must be shiro. he put his cup down on the coffee table and went to open the door. sure enough it was his big brother. "Hey Keith!" he said giving Keith a hug. "Hi Shiro." Keith said and hugged him back. Shiro set his stuff down in the living room and went into the kitchen. He joined Keith in the living room shortly after grabbing something to eat. they finished the movie and then shiro went up to his room. their parents got home and their mom started making dinner.

after dinner Keith and shiro cleaned up the kitchen together. after they finished Keith went up to his room and started reading. he read for a couple of hours then grew bored. he thought about watching another movie in the living room and then about maybe going out to see a new movie. he made his decision and put his shoes on. he put his jacket on and walked down the stairs. "hey i'm going out!" he shouted. his mom came out from the kitchen "be safe." she said and gave him a hug. he hugged her back and grabbed his keys from off the key holder. his mom handed him his helmet and pecked him on the cheek. he smiled at her then opened the front door. "i love you." she said "love you too." and with that he was out the door. he was gonna call pidge and ask if they wanted to come to movies with him but then he saw lance. he was sitting on a chair on the front porch. he looked up with Keith closed the door. an idea then crossed Keith's mind. he walked over to the fence that separated the two front yards. "hey." he said. lance smiled "hey Keith." he stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the fence. Keith hated that they stopped talking. lance was really a great friend to him when they were younger. "what's up?" he asked. "not much. are you doing anything right now?" Keith asked. lance shook his head "nah just hanging out, why?" Keith wasn't even thinking when the words left his mouth "well i was going to see a movie and was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me?" Keith rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. lance's eyes widened and then his usual shit eating grin was plastered on his face "are you asking me on date?" he asked playfully. Keith's mouth fell open then closed. his eyebrows furrowed "what? no i was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the movies!" Keith said all of this with an annoyed tone but he felt his face burning. a date? god lance didn't have any idea how badly Keith wanted to go on a date with him. but this wasn't a date. "chill out man i was only joking." lance said and laughed. Keith rolled his eyes "so do you or not?" he asked. lance smiled "yea sure just give me second to grab shoes." and then he ran back into his house. Keith waited for him and after a few minutes lance was back outside and walking over to Keith.

Keith mounted his bike and put his motorcycle helmet on. lance got on behind him "here." Keith said and handed lance a helmet. he turned the bike on "you good?" he asked "yea." lance replied wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. Keith felt his face burning and thanked god that he was wearing a helmet to cover it. he revved the engine and drove out into the streets.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lance left his last class and came out to his car he found another note, and this time a blue flower was left next to it. He opened the note: roses are red, violets are blue, no one in the entire galaxy can compare to you. His face broke into a small smile. He looked up and around to see if he could possibly spot this 'secret admirer', but sadly he didn't and got into his car. He hid the note and flower before his sister could see it. A few minutes later his sister was walking out of the school with a couple of her friends. She said bye and walked over to the jeep. "Hey hermanito", she greeted as she climbed into the car. Lance smiled at her. He started the Jeep and drove out of the parking lot. 

they went to go and pick up the twins and then headed home. lance parked the jeep and turned it off. the twins ran out of the car and into the house. lance and his sister walked into the house and said hi to their dad. "hola papi." alondra said as she kissed their dad's cheek. "hola mija." he replied and his sister ran upstairs after. "hola papa." lance said and gave his dad a hug "hola mijo." he said and hugged lance back. lance said hi to his brother and went to go and find his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek .after saying hi to everyone he went upstairs to his room. he started his homework and finished just when his mom called him down for dinner. they all sat down and ate. the twins, as usual, were throwing food at each other and laughing.

after dinner lance and the twins cleaned up. after cleaning he decided to go outside. he didn't really want to do anything and just wanted some peace and quite. he took off his socks and went to sit on his front porch. he opened the door and went to sit in one of the chairs that were placed on the porch. he sat cross legged and looked out at the street. he thought about today and how Keith had said he wasn't the one who left the note. he did feel a bit disappointed that it wasn't Keith but he did tell himself that it was just wishful thinking. he let his thoughts roam from the note, to Keith, school, and his life. he had a really great family, but there was one thing. he still hadn't come out to his parents. his older siblings already knew and were totally cool with it and supportive. he'd been lost in his thoughts when he heard a door open then close. he looked around and saw that the noise had come from next door, Keith's house. he watched as Keith walked over to his bike, then at lance. lance's heart skipped a beat when Keith started walking toward the fence that separated the two houses. "hey." Keith said standing in front of the fence. "hey Keith." lance said and stood up from where he was sitting. he walked over to the fence. "what's up?" he asked "not much. are you doing anything right now?" Keith asked. lance shook his head "nah just hanging out, why?". Keith started rubbing the back of his neck "well i was going to see a movie and was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me?" lance's breath caught in his throat. holy crap was Keith asking him out? he quickly recovered hoping Keith didn't notice any of that and put on his trademark grin "are you asking me on a date?" he asked teasingly. after he said this, lance could see a little shade of pink take place across Keith's cheeks.

Keith's mouth fell open then closed. he furrowed his eyebrows and lance found this extremely cute. "what? no i was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the movies!" Keith had annoyed tone in his voice. lance rolled his eyes "chill out man i was only joking." he started laughing. lance looked back up at a very annoyed Keith "so do you or not?" he asked. lance smiled "yea sure just give me second to grab my shoes." and then he ran back to house. he ran up stairs and grabbed his shoes and put them on. he made sure to grab his phone and his jacket. he poked his head into the kitchen "hey mama i'm going out ok?" she looked up from the book she was reading "alright mijo make sure to be back before 11:30." she replied. lance smiled "love you!" he said and walked out the front door. he walked over to where Keith was standing in his own drive way. Keith got onto his bike and lance got on behind him. he was a little nervous because this was his first time riding a motorcycle but didn't show it. Keith handed him a helmet and lance put it on. Keith turned the motorcycle on. lance remembering that there weren't any seat belts on a motorcycle, wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. he heard Keith ask over the sound of the engine if he was ready "yea." he replied and with that Keith revved the engine and drove out into the streets.

the whole ride lance did scream out a few times and had come to the conclusion that motorcycles were scary to ride. Keith drove really fast but when he realized that lance was practically shaking with fear he slowed down a bit. lance was grateful for that. they reached the movie theater pretty quick. Keith parked the bike and turned it off. he took off his helmet and shook his hair. lance couldn't help but stare. once he snapped out of his stupor he took off his helmet as well. they got off the bike and started walking toward the ticket booths. "so what movie do you wanna see?" Keith asked. "um.... oh how about that new justice league movie, you know the one with wonder woman and aqua man?" he suggested. "yeah ok." Keith responded and got in line. once they reached the booth Keith asked for two tickets and was about to pay hen lance stopped him "oh hey you don't have to pay for my ticket." he protested. Keith gave him a small smile "don't worry about it." and paid the lady. he grabbed the tickets and they walked inside. they gave the person sitting by the entrance their tickets and they gave them the ok. Keith walked to stand in line for snacks and drinks.

he bought two drinks, red vines and sour patch kids. he handed the pack of red vines to lance "you still like these right?" he asked. lance felt like he was about to explode but instead gave Keith a smile "yeah." and took the them. he wanted to scream, Keith still remembered his favorite candy. they looked around till they found the theater and found seats by the railing. the took their seats and waited for the movie to start. lance was about to try and start a conversation but the previews started playing. the previews finished and then the movie theater lights dimmed. the marvel intro came on the screen and then the movie started.

They'd gotten at least halfway through the movie when lance felt something touch his hand. he looked to see what it was and almost screamed if he wasn't inside a theater. Keith was touching his hand. lance calmed himself and told himself that maybe it was accident, but then Keith moved his hand a little more and lance knew it wasn't an accident. he moved his hand so he was almost holding Keith's. they stayed like this the whole movie and lance felt like he wanted to scream.

\----------

When the movie ended they got up and left the theater. Neither of them even attempted to acknowledge what had happened in the theater, as much as Lance wanted to. They walked out of the theater and out into the warm, August air of Arizona. Lance started walking toward the parking lot, Keith right next to him. "So.... how 's life?" Lance asked. Keith huffed a laugh. "It's good I guess. School's probably going to be the end of me", he said. Lance gave a small laugh and Keith did too. "Yeah. Hey! Have you heard of a band called Panic at the Disco?" Keith asked. Lance looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Panic at the what?" he asked. Keith rolled his eyes and laughed. "Never mind." And they kept walking. They walked in silence for a little. "You still like Micheal Jackson?" Lance asked. Keith looked at him. "Yeah, I mean, I don't really listen to his music anymore", he shrugged. Lance was confused. Keith used to love Micheal Jackson. It would be all he listened to! And Lance had also noticed earlier that Keith was eating Sour Patch Kids. Sour Patch Kids! When they were younger, Keith hated Sour patch kids - he hated sour candy in general. Now he likes them? Oh man! Keith really has changed. 

Lance felt guilty that they didn't talk a lot because Keith felt like a complete stranger to him now. That's when lance decided that he wanted to be friends with Keith again - and maybe even something more. But first he had to get to know him again and be friends. They reached Keith's bike and got on, both putting their helmets on. Keith started the bike and asked Lance if he was ready. Lance shouted a 'yes' over the sound of the engine, and Keith started driving back home.

They reached their houses and Keith parked his bike in his driveway. He took the keys out of the ignition and got off his bike. He took lance's helmet and his own and set them down on the seat. Lance got off the bike, but didn't leave right away. "Hey uh - thanks for the movie and everything", he said, knowing his face was probably as red as a tomato. Keith's eyes widened a bit and his face had turned a bright shade of pink "Oh yeah i-it was no problem. I'm glad you had fun", he said. "Yeah! We should do this again", lance said, hope in his voice. He really did want to know Keith again like he did when they were kids. They were so close back then, they could practically read each other's minds. He gave Keith a look that said 'do you want to hang out again?'. Keith seemed to be thinking about it 'til he nodded. "Yeah we should", Keith said, and gave Lance a smile. Lance smiled back. "Guess I'll see you later then", Lance said, and walked back to his house. Before he closed the door to his house he looked back and saw that Keith was watching him. He gave him a smile and then closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

After lance went into his house Keith went inside his. he checked the time before walking in, after all it was Wednesday and he was walking in pretty late for a school night. his phone told him it 10:00 so maybe it wasn't that bad. he opened the front door and found shiro in the living room. shiro turned his head to see who it was "oh hey Keith!" he said. "hey." Keith replied and hung his keys up. he walked over and sat down next to shiro on the couch. he saw that, of course, shiro was watching star wars. not that Keith minded though, he grew up loving star wars because of shiro. he sat down next to his brother and took the popcorn bowl from him."so how was your date?" shiro asked, causing Keith to choke on the popcorn in his mouth. after coughing and clearing his throat he looked at shiro with a look that said 'dafuq?'. shiro smiled "oh come on. you can't tell me that when you took lance to the movies you weren't thinking of it as a date?" Keith's eyes widened "No! no it wasn't a date!" Keith said. shiro laughed and Keith punched him in the arm. "Ow! what was that for?" shiro asked. Keith glared at him "Ok ok! i'm sorry." shiro said and put his hands up in surrender. Keith rolled his eyes "how did you know that i even went with lance to the movies?" Keith asked looking accusingly at shiro. "i saw you guys talking out the kitchen window and i could hear you too."

Keith knew he was blushing "whatever." he said and turned to the T.V crossing his arms. Shiro laughed and they sat in silence for the rest of the movie. when it ended shiro turned the T.V off and they went upstairs to their own bedrooms. "night Keith." shiro said before closing his bedroom door. "night." Keith said and closed his own door. he walked over to his bed and got in, not even bothering to change. the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

\----------------

he woke up the next day a lot earlier than he should've. the past few nights he's had trouble sleeping, but didn't really know why. he reached for his phone on his night stand and checked the time, 3:37. he put his phone down and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. he tried going back to sleep again but that wasn't happening anytime soon. he got out of bed and opened his bedroom door. he quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. he opened the fridge and took out the milk. if he couldn't sleep then he was gonna eat.

he found the cereal in one of the cabinets and poured some into a bowl. he poured the milk after and grabbed a spoon. he sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. the whole house was extremely quiet, it felt kind of nice to Keith. as he sat and ate his cereal he thought about the movies and his "date" with Lance. it immediately made him smile to himself as he ate. he sort of held hands with him but that was enough for him. he looked at the clock that was in their kitchen, 3:51. he finished his bowl of cereal and quietly washed it and put it away. he started walking back up stairs quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up. he finally got to his room and shut the door. he got back into bed and decided to go onto his tumblr, hopefully he'd fall asleep soon. he scrolled through his dash and eventually his eyes started to grow tired.

Keith's eyes shot open when he heard the whining noise of the alarm on his phone, but it wasn't his normal alarm. it was an alarm that he had set for when he slept in and well he slept in! "SHIT!" he practically yelled. he jumped out of his bed and grabbed the first shirt and pants he found. he put them on and ran into his bathroom to brush his teeth. he finished and looked for a pair of shoes. he found his black vans and a pair socks and put them on. after he laced up his shoes he put his phone in his pocket and slung his backpack on. he found his leather jacket and then sprinted downstairs. he saw his parents and shiro in the kitchen eating breakfast. "good morning Keith." his mom said giving him a smile. "morning mom, hey look i'm gonna be late and i need to leave right now so i can't sit down." he grabbed a piece of toast off of a plate on the table and then hugged his parents and shiro good bye. he ran to the front door, grabbed his keys and closed the front door behind him. he mounted his motorcycle and hastily put his helmet on. he put the keys in the ignition and felt the engine rumble to life. he backed out of the drive way and drove as fast as he could to school.


End file.
